Bleached Kitsune
by scarface101
Summary: Naruto meets an ulikely teacher and friend. From this meeting he is cast into the world of the Shinigami, can he bring balance to the realms of both the living and the dead? Naruto x Large Harem. Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Minato and Jiraiya bashing later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Okay, so lately I've been looking for any good Naruto/Bleach xovers, while there are plenty of good ones, not many feature Naruto in his own world. So I decided to write this out myself. Please leave lots of reviews for this and my other stories as it helps give me ideas and please forgive me if characters are too OOC. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my Oc Kira; who may or may not appear in this story.**

**Chapter one: Encounter.**

The Gotei thirteen gathered in the meeting hall, some of them seemed somewhat annoyed such as Mayuri, who in his mind could be 'experimenting.' or Kenpachi who could be brawling with his squad to let off some steam.

The first squad captain tapped his cane on the ground "This meeting is now in session." He spoke with a booming voice of authority, he turned to the squad twelve captain "Mayuri-taichou, tell them of your most recent findings." The mad scientist nodded at the command saying "In recent weeks, I detected an unusual number of Hollows leaving Hueco Mundo. I attempted to track them, believing that they were heading towards somewhere on Earth. From our sensors we learned they were aiming for a undiscovered continent. From initial scans, I have concluded that this continent has a much higher concentration of Reishi than anywhere else. It even rivals the amount naturally found here in Soul Society. I move that we send a scout and investigate this anomaly."

Genryusai nodded while saying "I agree. We can't allow the Hollows to take advantage of this; Soifon-taichou, you will investigate and bring back your findings as soon as possible." A petite woman with black hair and grey eyes nodded in response. The commander nodded in turn and said "Very well, meeting adjourned." As the captains left one wearing glasses thought _'A world with more potent Reishi? I may need to alter my plans slightly to accommodate this change.'_

**Meanwhile.**

Naruto Uzumaki sat in his class and sighed at ANOTHER history lecture. He wondered _'I know you need to know the history of your village and everything, but can't we have lessons like while we're resting from Shinobi training or something?'_ his thoughts were interrupted with a "NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" his only reply was "Hai sensai."

As he sat up and pretended to pay attention he thought _'There's only a week left and then the graduation exam, and yet I still haven't learned anything worthwhile. I wish I had a sensei who could help me. I know Iruka-sensei would help, but he can't play favorites. Regardless, it doesn't hurt to wish; does it?'_ the bell rang signaling the end of school.

The blonde got up from his seat and left, as he walked he heard the whispers behind his back from the adults, and many of his classmates mocking him as well. He sighed and kept walking to his 'home' which was a crappy apartment in the red light district. He felt the air vibrate a little, putting him on guard. He looked up and saw beautiful petite woman, wearing black and white clothes, standing atop a street light.

In curiosity he yelled "HEY LADY! WHAT'CHA DOING UP THERE FOR?" in shock the woman fell from her perch and consequently hit her head on the ground, knocking her unconscious. Her head bled a little making the blonde panic a bit, so he picked her up and took her to his apartment. He didn't hear the whispers about him hallucinating.

After several minutes of carrying the woman to his apartment, which was easy due to how light she was, he opened the door and entered his 'home'. It was in every definition of the term, a dump. The paint had long since peeled off most of the furniture had moth holes, and most of the lights didn't work. Could've been worse, for example: It could've been infested with rats that could tear apart a dog with ease.

He laid the woman on the bed, his stomach growled so he decided to make some instant ramen. He turned around only to hear the woman moan, he realized she was waking up. He turned around only to find she wasn't there, and then he found his neck in a headlock and heard a feminine voice behind him say "You will answer my questions; if you don't I'll snap your neck."

He gulped and nodded in response. "Who are you?" she asked "Naruto Uzumaki." He replied. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked more seriously, "You fell down and hit your head, so I brought you here till you woke up." He answered. She relaxed and could tell he was telling the truth so she let him go.

He gasped for breath as the woman looked around the apartment; she raised an eyebrow and said blankly "What a shithole." He face-vaulted, as he got up he said "That's what I said when I first came here." She turned to him asking "If you don't like it then why don't you move to someplace better? Surely your parents don't want to live here either."

At the mention of parents his face fell as he replied "I don't have any." She felt her heart sink at his words, sure she was often called an Ice queen, but she was far from heartless. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She said.

He nodded and replied "It's fine you didn't know. Anyway, who are you?" she answered "I am Soifon, captain of squad two of Soul Society." He tilted his head in confusion, making Soifon realize he didn't know about SS, so the two sat down as she explained everything to him.

After several minutes he said "So let me get this straight. You're a Shinigami, who helps guide souls to SS ( Soul Society). Souls you don't find become creatures called Hollows, that feed on the regular souls you call pluses. You're also the leader of one of thirteen other squads, each one led by a captain like you?"

She nodded replying "That's the basic summary, yes." He scratched his head while saying "That's a lot to take in. And you said you're here to check out Konoha?" she nodded answering "If that's what you call this village, then yes. By the way, I just realized that you're the only one that has been able to see me."

He tilted his head asking "Is that strange?" she nodded replying "Yes, as far as I know the only way someone can see a Shinigami like me is to be dead or in some cases on the brink of death. Although I do remember a story about a human that had a pure heart was able to see ghosts and Shinigami alike. However, no one has been able to prove or disprove that story to be true."

He sighed while looking at the time "Wow, its gotten late. Think we should hit the sack?" she nodded while saying "Yes, perhaps tomorrow you can tell me more about your village?" he nodded saying "Gladly; you can have the bed, I'll take the couch"

She was surprised by his generosity, but still nodded in thanks. They heard what sounded like a scream, both felt a vibration in the air. Soi-fon took her Zanpakutou from its sheath and told the blonde boy "Stay here." She leapt out the window and ran to the source of the disturbance. Naruto growled and decided to follow suit.

Within moments, the black-haired woman spotted a plus that was being attacked by a Hollow. She scoffed "A low-level runt, huh? How boring." She was about to attack until blood sprayed out of her back. In shock she thought _'Wha-what just happened?'_

She fell to the ground and coughed some blood. Her vision was blurry, but she heard someone speak to the hollow "She's all yours. I must be going now." The Hollow grinned and said "Sure thing boss. I wonder what a captain tastes like."

Soifon looked up and saw the hollow approaching her. She gritted her teeth until [WHAM] a yellow blur kicked the Hollow square in the mask making him fly back. Her vision cleared revealing her savior to be Naruto Uzumaki.

He turned to her saying "Soifon-san! You okay?" she shook her head in reply "No, I can't move right now." She replied. In the background the Hollow got up growling "You bastard! I was about to enjoy my meal when you…" the hollow stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at the blonde boy. Its masked face seemed to grin as it said to itself "Forget the bitch. I can have an 'All I can eat' buffet from this brat."

Soifon looked at Naruto thinking _'This hollow would rather feed on Naruto-san instead of me? That's strange, any Hollow would never waste an opportunity to devour a captain. No, it doesn't matter right now. I can't let that Hollow succeed.'_

"Naruto-san, get my Zanpakutou and stab it into your chest. It'll give you the power to beat that Hollow." She said while the Hollow was still distracted. The whiskered teen nodded, he snatched up the sword, and held it at his chest. He understandably hesitated, because he needed to stab himself. The Hollow charged at the blonde teen.

In fear the latter stabbed himself in the chest, the air became dense and then the Hollow and captain found themselves being crushed by the weight of the boy's Reiatsu. Surrounding buildings cracked, and windows shattered the clouds above dissipated and made a perfect circle, like in the eye of a storm.

A pillar of light came from the boy and two forms appeared behind him, one resembled a Hollow mask, the other appeared to be a fox. The light dissipated, revealing Naruto in Shinigami robes, his sword was all white, with a golden swastika guard and gold colored chains on the pommel. He gazed at the cowering Hollow and said while swinging his blade "Die."

In a single swing the Hollow exploded in a mass of blood and gore, and several buildings in the direction of the swing collapsed. When the dust settled both Naruto and Soifon could only say in unison "Oh crap." The former turned to the latter and said "We should go." The injured woman nodded as she was carried by the blonde teen she remembered something important and said "Wait! Don't forget your body!"

He raised an eyebrow and looked behind him, his eyes widened as he saw his body laying on the ground. "NO! I CAN'T DIE YET!" the injured woman slapped his face saying "You're not dead; your soul was just ejected from your body. Now hurry up and get it, I'm bleeding out for Kami's sake!"

Several minutes later the two reappeared at the apartment; the blonde fetched some bandages and wrapped them around body. As he tended to her wounds she thought _'That was unbelievable! His power easily rivaled that of a captain, and he just became a Shinigami. With some training he could be a suitable lieutenant to replace the fat bastard.'_

Somewhere in SS a fat man sneezed as he felt a chill go down his spine.

Naruto finished tending to Soifon's injuries. The latter sighed in relief, then spoke in a serious tone "Naruto-san. Since I am injured, you must take up my duties as a Shinigami." The blonde teen scratched the back of his head replying "Sure but I'm going to need some training."

She nodded, but was surprised at how he easily he said 'yes' and replied "Well you did save me, and since I have nothing better to do while I recover, I'll train you." He smiled and asked while holding his body up "How do I get back in my body?" she dumbly replied "Just push yourself in."

He nodded and did so, when his soul reentered his body he screamed in pain as his body became more muscular, taller and more filled out. The clothes he had on tore revealing his now toned abs.

Soifon blushed as she checked out his six-pack. Sure, she had a crush on her teacher Yoruichi, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate attractive men, the problem was she had high standards and none have fit the bill.

She looked closer at his stomach and spotted a symbol. She looked closer at it, while thinking _'I know I've seen this symbol somewhere, but where? It seems so familiar, yet I can't remember where I've seen it.'_ She looked at the blonde's hip and there was his Zanpakutou.

'_No way! It appeared even if he's inside his body? That's impossible!'_ she thought as her mouth hanged open. She was about question him on how he did it, but he was unconscious. She blinked a few times, but sighed and said to herself "How troublesome."

[Achoo] a boy with black hair in a ponytail sneezed. He rubbed his nose while saying to himself "Too troublesome to think about."

**The next morning.**

Naruto jerked awake as if he had a bad dream. He looked around and thought _'No way that could happen.'_ His nose caught the scent of food, making him toss the covers off of him and go to the kitchen. When he entered he saw Soifon wearing a grey T-shirt jeans and a chef's apron. She turned to him saying "Morning, sit down breakfast is almost done." He nodded dumbly while saying "So it wasn't a dream."

She scoffed saying "Of course not; although, its understandable that you'd think that." She placed a plate of eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice in front of him. "Hurry up and eat before it gets cold." She said sternly, causing tears to well up in his eyes.

She noticed his teary eyes and asked "Hey, why are you crying?" he answered "Because no one's been this nice to me. No one has ever cooked for me before." She sighed and spoke with a small smile "Well since I'm your sensei I must see to it you have healthy meals. So shut up and eat."

He could easily tell she wasn't being mean with the last part, so he ate his food. When he bit into it, his mouth watered and he cried anime tears saying "Its too delicious! How do you make food this good?" she answered as she ate her own breakfast "People in SS age much, much slower than people in the living world, so almost everyone takes up a few hobbies. One of mine happens to be cooking."

"Cool! By the way, where'd you get all of this?" he asked as he took another bite. "Stole it." Was her only reply, which made him jaw-drop. He shrugged and continued eating his food. He looked at the clock and shouted "CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" he was stopped by the grey-eyed woman as she placed a badge on her chest causing her soul to be ejected from her portable gigai that was given to Captains and Lieutenants; she tossed him the badge saying "Use that the way I did if you need to. Now hurry up and get moving."

He ran as fast as he could while pocketing the badge, with the grey-eyed woman following close behind him. After a few minutes of running he arrived at the door to his class room, he grabbed the knob and swung the door open shouting "AM I LATE?" everyone turned to him in shock.

Iruka was pointing at the blonde for some reason with a dumb-founded expression. The whiskered teen followed where his teacher's finger was pointing and discovered he had somehow ripped the door off its hinges.

The scarred Chunin broke from his stupor and took a closer look at the new Naruto; he scratched his head asking "What happened to you Naruto? You hit an overnight growth spurt?" the blonde teen rubbed his head sheepishly replying "Uh, I've been working out?" almost everyone in the classroom face-vaulted while behind Naruto, Soifon was thinking _'Did becoming a Shinigami somehow make is physical body even stronger?'_

Somewhere some random student shouted "Hey Dead-last, you trying to overcompensate with that sword?" the blonde Jinchuuriki tilted his head in confusion, he looked at his side and finally noticed the katana he had used the previous night. "Oh, I forgot I had that." In the background the captain face-vaulted shouting at him "NOW YOU NOTICE?"

He ignored her yelling and took his seat while the captain sat on the floor cross-legged. The scarred Chunin recapped his lesson from the previous day about the Clan wars and then the building of Konoha. Naruto pretended to listen because he has heard the same lesson each and every year that he failed, while Soifon pulled a pen and notepad from seemingly nowhere and was taking notes; just because she was injured didn't mean she had to put her mission on hold.

After the lesson was over it was time for sparring, as the matches went on the grey-eyed woman was disappointed. These children really thought that just because they learn some history, a few basic techniques and a crappy fighting style that they were ready to be soldiers? It was pathetic; however, some of the students had a bit of potential but they would need much more training than this.

It was then Sasuke and Naruto's turn to spar, many girls cheered for the former. Soifon's ears nearly bled when one pink-haired girl screeched. The grey-eyed captain's eyes narrowed at the fan-girl's. Sure she was and still is a fan-girl herself, her object of affection being her teacher, but she didn't let that get in the way of her training.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the man called Iruka say "Sorry Naruto, but you aren't allowed to use the sword. Mizuki, could you hold it?" a white-haired man nodded who thought _'That demon brat shouldn't have that weapon. I'll give it to Sasuke, as a prize when he beats the brat.'_

Naruto was about to take the blade off his hip when he heard a feminine voice say **"No way in hell."** As the whiskered teen looked around for the source of the voice, Mizuki attempted to snatch it away, only for the offending hand he used to spontaneously explode. He screamed in pain as he gripped the stub that was his hand.

"NARUTO-BAKA LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" screamed Sakura. "I didn't mean for that to happen." Said a shocked Naruto.

Sasuke was grinning at what he just saw, and said arrogantly "Hey dope, wanna make a bet?" the whiskered teen asked "What is it?" the avenger said "If and when you lose then you must give me that sword. What do you want if, on the nonexistent chance, you win?"

"**TAKE THE BET! TELL HIM HE MUST REVEAL HIS SEXUAL ORIENTATION!"** screamed a demonic voice from out of nowhere, forcing Naruto to blurt out "You must tell everyone your sexual orientation." Almost everyone jaw-dropped, even the Ice queen of SS was surprised. While many of the fan-girls decided to cheer Naruto on given the terms of the bet (Even though they would prefer to cheer for Sasuke)

Iruka got back from taking his assistant to the hospital saying "Okay then, Naruto. You still can't have the sword with you when you spar, so please have someone hold onto it; preferably without making their hands explode." From the crowd Hinata stepped forward "Um, I-if you w-want I c-can hold onto it Naruto-kun." She said shyly. The orange wearing teen wanted to say 'no' because he didn't want the same thing to happen to her, until he heard the first voice say **"Her I like. She can hold me."**

He nodded to no one in particular and gave the Zanpakutou to the shy girl. She hesitated at first but still took the blade, while sighing in relief that nothing happened. Iruka cleared his throat, making the Hyuuga heiress run out of the sparring ring.

The two combatants faced each other, when their sensei gave the signal, faster than anyone could blink. Naruto charged at Sasuke; the blonde sent a kick at the emo's face making him fly out of the ring. Everyone was surprised, even Naruto himself was surprised at his strength.

The avenger got up and shouted angrily "I DEMAND A REMATCH! THE DOPE CHEATED!" his pink fan-girl shouted in agreement. "There was no cheating. Naruto won fair and square, now stop being a sore loser." The scarred sensei said with a smirk at how the 'Uchiha elite' was kicked off his high horse.

The blonde pumped his fist in the air at his victory; he brought his raised fist down to point at the emo "HA! I finally won! Now you must fulfill your end of the bet." The fan-girls had hearts in their eyes as they waited for their Sasuke-kun's response.

"I have no interest at all in pleasures of the flesh, I only seek power. However, if I was forced to choose; I prefer guys." Every single person (except Sakura) jaw-dropped. Naruto was the first to break from his stupor "I KNEW HE WAS INTO GUYS! ALL OF YOU OWE ME MONEY!" all the fan-girls and some of the guys pulled out their wallets and started handing over their cash; during the first part of the year Naruto made a bet with just about everyone in class about the emo's sexual orientation, and he had just won.

The bell rang as the blonde got the last of his owed money, his joy was short-lived when he saw the kid's running towards their parents, said parents were glaring at him. He noticed his Zanpakutou was left on the swing he used as a kid.

He picked it up and tied it to his waist while Soifon appeared asking "Why so down? You won that fight pretty easily." He nodded "Yeah, its just those kids…" He said but stopped in mid-sentence; she turned noticing the children and their parents, she realized what he meant and said as gently as possible "I see, do you have anyone? Any family at all?"

He shook his head replying "No, I don't have anyone. I don't even have that many friends; in fact, I could count the number of friends I have with one hand." She was saddened at this and said "I'm sorry. Well, if it makes you feel better then I'm your friend."

He looked at her and hugged her saying "Thanks Soi-chan." The affectionate suffix made her blush as well as the physical contact, normally she would castrate anyone who dared touch her this way, but since Naruto was just a kid she let it slide.

He let go of her as they left for his apartment, on the way he asked "When are we going to start training, Soi-chan?" she punched him in the face replying "When we are training you will address me as Sensei or Soifon-san. Until I say you can, you CANNOT address me by that nickname, understood?" he nodded in understanding, making her withdraw her fist from his face.

When they arrived at a clearing the petite woman looked around as if assessing it, she nodded to herself saying in a professional tone "This will do quite nicely, now use the badge I gave you earlier. We'll be doing a crash course on training so you will have some skills before the graduation of your academy as the calendar in your room showed." He nodded as he took out the badge and placed it on his chest as he saw the petite Captain do earlier, forcing his soul out of his body.

He gasped as he stumbled backwards a bit, due to still being new to everything about being a Shinigami. She waited for him to gain his bearing, and then said "Okay, we're going to start off with Kido, which is similar to the jutsu's you practice, but instead of hand-signs we use incantations. We'll start with a fairly basic one. Now repeat after me: **Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31 Shakkaho (Red Flame Cannon)**

A crimson ball of energy formed in her hands, she fired it at a tree causing it to explode. She turned to her new student saying "Your turn, try to put in as little Reiryoko as possible and we'll work from there." He nodded replying "Could you repeat that spell again? I can't remember all of that at the top of my head."

She face-palmed herself; he was just a kid, so it would be hard for him to remember such an incantation like that. Fortunately while she did have a nasty temper, she was still patient. She had to be since she hadn't made her 'Lieutenant' die in an 'accident'.

She sighed "Okay, I'll say it slower, so follow and repeat as I speak." She said calmly. He nodded and repeated the incantation as she spoke, when it was finished he had a crimson orb of energy roughly the size of a building. Soifon jaw-dropped shouting "I SAID PUT IN AS LITTLE AS POSSIBLE!"

The blonde shouted back "I DID! ITS NOT MY FAULT IT GOT THIS BIG!" the orb began shaking ; the Captain noticed this and shouted "CHUCK IT! CHUCK IT! ITS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Naruto threw the orb as hard as he could, making it sail through the air and out of sight a massive tower of energy exploded in the distance. Soifon's mouth hanged open at the display of power, the two looked at each other with the teacher saying "Maybe Kido isn't right for you; there are plenty of great Shinigami that don't or can't use Kido."

He nodded in response replying "Yeeeah, maybe we should try something else?" she crossed her arms and said "All right then, since Kido isn't a good idea you will learn martial arts and the use of your Zanpakutou. We'll start with the former, now then try and repeat the katas I show you."

They spent the entire afternoon training, during this time she learned that the best way to teach her new student was by example. If you gave him some long, complicated explanation then won't understand what you're trying to tell him. So she had to simplify her lessons and walk him through it one step at a time.

His progress was quite impressive even on his first day, what really impressed her was his endurance, durability and determination; all of which made him very tough. Hell, most of her subordinates in squad two could barely handle her strict training regime without fainting from exhaustion and yet this kid just went through it without collapsing or complaining.

She smirked while saying "All right we're done for today. Nice work." He gasped for breath a few times and held a thumbs up saying "Thanks Sensei." She nodded, as he went back into his body then the two started walking to his home. As they walked he asked "Hey Soifon-san; when do you have to go back to SS?"

She answered "Not for some time. My mission is to gather intelligence about this place, which could take weeks. Until then I'll train you. Okay?" he nodded happily saying "Great! I'd hate for my new friend to leave so soon." She chuckled a bit at his antics and smiled thinking _'This may not be so bad after all. He is certainly a good student. Still I wonder, who was it that attacked me from behind on the first night?'_ she shrugged and continued walking, while for once looking forward to spending time with someone other than her former teacher.

**End Chapter one.**

**Omake: Where did the Kido land?**

Jiraiya was giggling perversely as his newest work, Icha Ichi: Tough Love, was about to be released. He was about to enter the warehouse where his 'babies' were kept to oversee their distribution. Everything around him went red, when he turned around he saw a massive orb heading his way. He ran like a cheetah and SOMEHOW managed to escape the blast.

His books however, weren't as lucky. He cried as he saw the warehouse go up in flames, he cried "NOOOOO! MY CABBAGES! I MEAN MY BOOKS!" the townspeople gathered around noticing the flames. An old man with a cane appeared from the crowd saying "Friends, this must be a sign from the heavens stating that they despise this man's literary works. We must hunt them down and destroy them in the name of Kami-sama."

The crowd shouted in agreement and from out of nowhere pulled out torches and pitchforks; thus began the witch hunts over everything that was written and/or related to the Toad Sannin's works.

**End Omake.**

**Preview: Chapter two.**

**As Naruto and his new-found friend Soifon continue training together, the graduation exams quickly approach. As the two become closer they reveal more about their past, in the shadows lurk enemies of both the living and the damned.**

**Can the two learn to trust each other in and out of battle? Find out more next time in: Truths and Lies.**

**A/N. Okay, tell me what you think. Was this good? Leave lots of reviews, please. By the way, leave suggestions for the harem, it'll be a mix of Naruto and Bleach girls. Be sure to add legit reasons and I'll take them under consideration, and just to warn you I might and in a few I like for the heck of it. Thanks, and May God Bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Here's the next chapter of Bleached Kitsune, please forgive me if I get anything wrong I won't really go into detail with the graduation exam this time. Please leave lot's of reviews, feedback and harem suggestions. Flames will be ignored. And please forgive OOCness, it's VERY hard to make them EXACTLY like their cannon counterparts. Thank you.**

**Challenge: For those willing to except, must draw a picture of my Oc Kira. For her description check my profile. The only requirements is that the picture MUST depict her savage bloodthirsty nature and joy in killing. Whoever makes the picture I like best can choose FIVE girls in ANY one of my stories.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing regarding the anime/manga Naruto and Bleach. I only own my Oc Kira, who may or may not appear in this story.**

**Chapter two: New Teams.**

"NARUTO! WAKE UP!" Soifon shouted from the kitchen, which somehow summoned him at the table with utensils at the ready. She sweat-dropped at how he suddenly appeared and thought _'This kid could surpass me in terms of speed in time.'_

Her thoughts were broken when he shouted while banging his utensils on the table "FOOD SENSEI! FOOD!" she face-palmed herself while thinking with a small smile _'At least he appreciates my cooking. I wonder why no one in the SWA (Sereiti Woman's Association) doesn't like it?'_

She just shrugged and set about making a quick breakfast of eggs and toast with melted butter, when she placed it in front of him he immediately dug into it with stars in his eyes. She sighed at his antics saying "Eat slower or you'll choke."

He nodded and ate at a slightly slower pace, once he swallowed a bite he asked "Can you believe it's been a week since we first met?" she shook her head replying "Hardly; now hurry and finish your food so you can graduate." This made him nod again and continue eating the unbelievably delicious breakfast.

When he was done he threw on his new clothes, which consisted of a black sleeveless cloak with the kanji for 'Demon King' on the back written in bright red, under the cloak he wore a red long sleeved shirt with a black whirlpool insignia on the chest, he also wore black combat boots, a pair of jeans, and a belt with a silver whirlpool buckle.

Turns out his Sensei immediately hated his orange jumpsuit(s) and 'borrowed' a new set of clothes for him, as for the jumpsuits they were 'accidently' yet maliciously destroyed at the dry cleaners, courtesy of Soifon herself. That was two days ago.

After he was done getting dressed he got his Zanpakutou and ran out the door with his sensei, in soul reaper form, following close behind. After a few minutes they arrived at Naruto's class room, where his fellow classmates were chatting amongst themselves.

Up in the corner sat Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga, the latter consoling the former saying "It's not that bad really; you didn't really lose anything to begin with. Sasuke-san never had much character anyway, so don't worry. I'm sure you'll one day find a good boyfriend." This seemed to make the blonde girl perk up a little "You think so?" she asked "I know so." Replied the Hyuuga heiress.

They heard a voice that said "Excuse me, can I sit here? There's nowhere else." The two heiress' turned and saw Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The two girls making him sit down, Hinata was blushing at being so close to him while Ino was making a face that showed she was thinking about something.

Soifon sat on the desk cross-legged while noticing the lavender-eyed girl's blush and her shy demeanor, the 2nd squad captain scowled a bit and knew this girl needed some help, fortunately she developed a plan now was the time to act on it so she made herself scarce, this caused Naruto to raise his eyebrow at why his sensei left, but he shrugged and waited for Iruka to show up so he may start the test.

**Elsewhere.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his office gazing through his crystal ball, watching the graduating class. With him were a number of his best and finest Jonin, several of which had taken an interest in this year's crop. "Okay, let's hear it. Any particular students you want in your team?"

Kakashi Hatake stepped forward saying "For Team 7 I request Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." The Sandaime Hokage nodded and motioned for the next one.

Kurenai Yuuhi went her turn saying "For Team 8, I request Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Hiruzen nodded again.

This time Asuma, the Sandaime's son, stepped forward "For Team 10, I request Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka."

Unexpectedly Anko Mitarashi stepped forward and said "I request Naruto Uzumaki for an apprenticeship." This caused several murmurs amongst the various Jonin, and Anko's closest friend Kurenai thought _'Not once has she even considered taking a team, let alone an apprenticeship. Why the sudden change?'_

Then a black-haired woman with grey eyes said "For my team, I request Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga, I'll decide on a third student later." This caused more murmurs amongst the Jonin, the Genjutsu mistress asked Kakashi "Hey Kakashi-san, who is that?"

The masked man replied while secretly fingering the pocket where his favorite book was located "Her name's Soifon; last I heard she is a prodigious Taijutsu user on par with Gai, she was just recently promoted from Chunin after a mission went horribly wrong, yet she still survived. Beyond that I don't really know her." The red-eyed woman nodded. The Jonin listened as the aged Hokage said "Explain why you want them."

The masked pervert said "Well, I can teach Sasuke how to use the Sharingan when he unlocks it, which is obvious. I can also teach him various jutsu and Taijutsu. Sakura is highly intelligent and can therefore be the strategist and Genjutsu user of the team. Lastly, Naruto's rivalry with Sasuke will help the two grow stronger and bond plus I'll be sure and teach them teamwork exercises." When he finished Soifon scoffed, which was noticed by everyone. "Something you want to say?" Kakashi asked the grey-eyed woman.

She nodded and began speaking "Pairing those three together is a very BIG mistake. You see, Sasuke is arrogant and full of himself, and he doesn't play well with others; he'll likely make himself the 'leader' of the team and refuse to respect anyone of higher authority. Sakura is a fan-girl and pairing her on the same team as her crush will prevent her from training seriously, and on a side note brain-smarts won't help you if you can't put them to use with physical prowess.

Finally, Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry is extremely bitter, this will cause tension to rise quickly within the team until it finally explodes, the end results wouldn't be pretty." When she finished the aged Hokage tapped on his desk in thought.

Kurenai then began to explain her reason's "My team would be an excellent tracking team. Kiba Inuzuka with his nose, Shino Aburame and his insects, and Hinata's Byakugan would be the perfect combination and furthermore…" she was interrupted Soi-fon who said "I'll stop you right there, your team is overspecialized.

While they would be an ideal tracking team, if they don't have any combat abilities then they would easily be overwhelmed by the enemy." At this Kurenai looked like she had just been slapped by her mother who was punishing her.

Asuma then asked "Anything snarky to say about my team, Soifon-san?" she scoffed with a smirk on her face as she said "Hardly, snarky; just facts. Anyway your team his based on the previous Ino-Shika-Cho team, yes? While that team may have been effective, the next one may not be so much; because the enemy would have developed strategies to counter the previous generation."

Hiruzen finally said "Good reasons on all counts. I'll have to revise the Team placements from what all of you requested." Anko then asked "What about me?" the disguised SR (Soul Reaper) replied "I'll judge based on your reasons for requesting him specifically." Unknown to everyone she already knew the answer.

The snake mistress sighed saying calmly "I owe the kid okay? He saved me from being raped." This caused everyone in the room, except the grey-eyed captain to gasp in shock. Speaking of her she thought _'That's not quite what happened.'_

**Flashback: Five days ago.**

"PUNCH HARDER! MAKE IT BREAK!" Soifon shouted at her student who was, as she instructed, punching a boulder. It had several spider web-like cracks in it, finally after one last punch it shattered into hundreds of pebbles.

She nodded at him in approval saying in her 'teaching voice' "Good, it seems that becoming a Soul Reaper has multiplied your strength. With enough training you'll become even MORE powerful. Next run ten miles with one of those boulders on your back." Naruto nodded and was about to retrieve one until he heard a scream, in an instant he ran towards the source. Behind him his sensei shouted "GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT DONE YET!"

After less than three minutes of running, Naruto spotted a woman in a trench coat who was Anko Mitarashi, he had met her a few times and she seemed like a decent person, although her style of dressing was questionable. He had asked if she was a hooker the first time they met, which earned him a punch in the face and her shouting a 'Fuck you Gaki! I will stay a virgin until I'm married!' in short, she wasn't.

Back to her current situation, she was clutching her arm which was bleeding and there was a multi-limbed Hollow that had her cornered. The Hollow said "Don't know what kind of Reishi you've got, but it smells delicious." In response she glared at the Hollow and said angrily "Fuck you! I swear I'll fucking kill you!"

Above them stood Naruto who was clutching his Zanpakutou, he jumped down and drew his blade at the Hollow. The snake mistress grit her teeth due to the pain in her arm, she growled out "Get the fuck out of here Gaki! This thing is out of your… [Whud]" Soifon hit the back of Anko's neck, which knocked the snake woman out.

The blonde boy smirked at his Sensei and nodded to her in thanks, he turned his attention back to the Hollow saying "This woman is a friend of mine, so I'm NOT afraid I'm going to have to kick your ass." The Hollow's mask seemed to grin as it said "Well, well. Looks like I'm in for a grand feast."

The blonde Soul Reaper drew his Zanpakutou and charged at the Hollow, from the wrists of its arms came out several crescent shaped blades, it attempted to eviscerate Naruto with its blades, however Naruto jumped up and over the Hollow and landed behind it. The Hollow attempted to turn around to face the young boy but was met with a slash across the chest then a kick to the face sending the Hollow back.

It growled and then disappeared into a black tunnel the blonde boy attempted to chase after It, but was held back by his Sensei. "Stop Naruto! It's gone! There's nothing else you can do!" he shouted out towards the Garganta "I'LL KILL YOU YA BASTARD! JUST YOU WAIT!" the Garganta closed leaving the blonde and his Sensei alone, with a still unconscious Anko.

Soifon sighed and asked "How'd you know she was in trouble?" the whiskered boy replied "My five senses have always been much sharper than a regular human's." she nodded and pulled out what appeared to be a lozenge dispenser.

She gently opened the unconscious woman's mouth and popped a pill down her throat. The whiskered Soul Reaper had a confused face, as if his Sensei noticed she explained "These capsules modify the memories of those who swallow them. The memories all depend on the person's imagination. Now then, let's leave. You still have more training to do."

He nodded and the two left to get back to training.

**End Flashback.**

Soifon smirked at this ,and that she cleverly used the memory capsules to integrate herself into society, then said in a professional "That's a good reason. The reason I want him is because I personally met him and saw his potential, and I can help him achieve it. In Hinata's case she also has potential but she needs someone to help her with her confidence issues."

As if she took offence the Genjutsu mistress angrily said "I can train and help her confidence just as well as you can." At this the grey-eyed captain glared at the red-eyed woman saying "Really? From what I heard you have a little history with her, am I correct? While I'm sure you can be a good teacher, Hinata need's a tough and but fair teacher that will push to her limits and make feel more confidant. Not smother her with motherly affection and whisper sweet words in her ear that won't help her."

Kurenai seemed extremely offended and wanted to shout at the new Jonin but was stopped when the Sandaime Hokage said "Enough! I have decided on the teams. Team 7 will be taught Kakashi Hatake, his students will be Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 8's Sensei Kurenai will have Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Chouji Akamichi. Finally Team 10 will be jointly taught by Soifon and Anko Mitarashi, the former teaching Taijutsu and the latter Ninjutsu. Their students will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame."

Asuma stepped forward asking in a frustrated tone "What about me pops? Why can't I have a team?" the Hokage sighed and answered "Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the next batch." The chain smoking Jonin just scoffed and pulled out a cigarette.

And with that the Sandaime said "Meeting adjourned." With that he got up took the crystal ball to where it belonged and waited for the 'Eternal Chunin' to bring his paperwork. As the Jonin left Anko said to Soifon "Tell me straight; why do YOU want to teach Naruto?"

The disguised captain smirked and replied honestly "Suffice to say, I owe him too." The snake user nodded saying in a professional tone "Okay then, you work on the kid's Taijutsu and I'll help them with Ninjutsu; deal?" the Shinigami captain nodded in agreement. As she left she wondered how her student was doing.

**With Naruto.**

Iruka was calling out the test scores so students would know how well he did, one name he called out was "Naruto Uzumaki, score: 87%" the blonde grinned to himself thinking _'Whoever said I'm dumb was an idiot. Sure I have a hard time understanding complicated questions, but who doesn't?'_

"All right, let's head outside for the rest of the exam." The Chunin teacher said, making his student's follow along with a secretly fuming Mizuki who thought the blonde boy would fail, due to his lack of attention in class. Said teacher was planning on getting revenge for the loss of his hand.

After a few minutes the class gathered outside. Once the students were assembled the silver-haired teacher said to the students "Okay we'll start with Kunai and Shuriken. You'll get five from each set." The students acquired their respective sets, once they were done Naruto was the top scorer.

Next came student vs. student spars, Naruto was paired against Sasuke, which became a repeat of their fight from the previous week. Finally the Jutsu test came, when it was Naruto's turn he was asked to use a Henge, a Kamawari and finally a Bunshin.

For the Henge he transformed into his Sensei Soifon, for the Kamawari he switched himself with Iruka, and then came the Bunshin, he made a hand-sign and secretly used Flash Step, which was taught to him by Soifon to replicate himself using after-images making it appear like he used a Bunshin. Thanks to this he had passed.

When he was presented his headband he accepted it with a cheeky grin saying "Thanks Iruka-sensei." The whiskered boy's surrogate brother nodded replying back "Congrats, Naruto." The blonde boy tied the headband around his arm and went to his seat to await team pairings.

After several minutes Iruka called out "Team 7, will be Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka." Sasuke scoffed, Shino remained silent but thought _'Save me.'_ And Kiba was VERY angry that he wasn't paired with a cute girl, but hoped his sensei would be a hot babe.

"Team 8 will be Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Chouji Akamichi." The scarred teacher stated causing the two girls to start bickering at one another, and Chouji to whisper to his friend Shikamaru "Please help." The lazy Nara could only sweat-drop and wished the best for his friend.

"Team 9 is still active so Team 10 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka finished. Naruto nodded to Shikamaru in acknowledgement, with the lazy boy nodding in return; Hinata was blushing up a storm at the fact she was paired with her crush and was doing her best not to faint.

In a few minutes two women showed up one wore a trench coat the other wore a white and black haori with orange on the inside of it. The one with the trench coat shouted "WE ARE TEAM 10'S SENSEI'S. WHICH OF YOU ARE NARUTO, HINATA AND SHIKAMARU?"

The three addressed Genin stood up, while Naruto thought _'What's Sensei doing here? Don't tell me she somehow sneaked into the ranks as a Jonin.'_ Said Sensei gave him a stern look that said 'Not a word' making him keep his mouth shut.

Kiba out of nowhere shouted "DAMN IT! WHY DOES THE DOBE GET TO BE WITH THE HOT CHICKS?" the 2nd squad captain glanced at the dog boy and immediately thought _'Perverted brat. If he makes a move on me, I'll strip him of what makes him a man.'_ She cleared her throat and said calmly "You three are our students, follow us."

The three Genin nodded and followed their new teachers. Once they made it on the roof, they sat down with the captain saying "All right, let's start by introducing ourselves. My name is Soifon, most of my likes are private. My dislikes are traitors, perverts, people who are useless and arrogant people. My hobbies are cooking and training. My dream is to one day find love and live a quiet, happy life."

It was the Snake mistress' turn as she said "I'm the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi! My likes are snakes, dango, and torturing people who deserve it. I dislike brats, assholes, my former sensei, bigots, and perverts. My hobbies are training, working in I&T department, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to find someone to accept me for me and not my body and marry him."

Naruto went next as he spoke "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, the few friends I have and foxes _'And Soifon-sensei'_" he thought at the end then continued "My dislikes are arrogant punks, people who think they deserve respect when they don't, ergo arrogant punks; and fan-girls. My hobbies are training and learning new techniques. My dream is to one day be the strongest man in the world, and have a large family."

Hinata blushed at the latter part of his dream and said "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are… [looks at Naruto and blushes] I mean my likes are flowers and cinnamon buns. My dislikes are people who take advantage of others and those who bully and put down other people. My hobbies are training and flower pressing. My dream is to well…" she stopped in mid-sentence and performed a full-body blush making the grey-eyed captain think _'I REALLY need to help her confidence. NOW.'_

Since Hinata wasn't going to continue Shikamaru went ahead "My name is Shikamaru Nara. Too troublesome to say anything else." This made everyone sweat-drop at him. The Snake mistress sighed then spoke "Okay then, tomorrow we'll begin. So be sure to get up bright and early and meet us at training ground 5 at 7:30 pm sharp. Don't be late or you'll be UNPLEASANTLY punished. Got it?"

The three nodded quickly making the two teachers to smirk and then they disappeared in a blur. The three Genin decided to call it quits and head home as well.

**Later.**

Naruto was opening the door to his apartment when he walked into the living room he saw a girl black hair with a bun on the back. Within a second he drew his Zanpakutou and shouted "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the girl jumped back and landed on her butt.

She looked up in surprise and said "Please don't hurt me! I was just waiting for someone!" the blonde boy raised an eyebrow then heard "Naruto, sheathe your sword! She's a colleague of mine." He turned and spotted his sensei Soifon.

The grey eyed woman turned to the trembling girl on the floor saying "Sorry about that Hinamori-san. My student is quick to act without thinking." She offered a hand to the girl on the floor, and helped her up.

The new girl bowed saying "I'm sorry for scaring you sir. My name is Momo Hinamori." The blonde nodded saying while sheathing his blade "Naruto Uzumaki. Why are you here Hina-san?" the lieutenant replied "I was sent here to retrieve Soifon-taicho's findings about this place, and did I hear correctly that you were her student?"

The grey-eyed captain answered "Yes, in an act of desperation I gave him some of my power. However it seems he somehow developed his own and permanently became a Shinigami. He saved me so I am training him."

The brown-eyed lieutenant nodded in understanding and said calmly "I see. I hope you work well together. Now your findings?" the captain pulled a notebook from her pocket replying "That's all I've got for now, I'll get more as I go." The brown-eyed girl nodded and opened a doorway to Soul Society saying "Thank you. Your next report will be due in a month. I won't tell the captains about your student since they may get the wrong idea."

Soifon muttered a thank you as her fellow Shinigami left. When the doors disappeared she turned to her student and asked "Now that that's done, what do you want for dinner?" he grinned and shouted "RAMEN!" she dead-panned saying "Denied. You're getting fish and vegetables."

He slumped his shoulders but shrugged and went to his room to read some of his manga.

**Elsewhere.**

Mizuki was on his way to Oto with the Forbidden scroll on his back, until a figure cut him across the chest making him die instantly. The figure looked something akin to a jaguar; standing next to him was someone more human-shaped.

The 'jaguar' asked "Don't see why we need this piece of crap. There's nothing in there we can use." The other one replied "Perhaps we can't learn the techniques in here, but there might still be something useful Grimmjow." The one referred to as 'Grimmjow' just growled and waited as his 'boss' read through the scrolls contents.

After a few minutes the human-shaped figure said "Well now, this IS interesting." The jaguar asked "What? What'd you find Aizen?" Aizen just chuckled and answered "Something that will prove interesting. Leave the scroll; we have no more use for it." And with that the two disappeared.

**End chapter two.**

**Omake #1: Jiraiya PI.**

Jiraiya was investigating the destruction of his books, and Kami help him he was going to find the culprit even if it took his whole life! He was wearing a trench coat and fedora so as to hide his identity as he waited under a flickering street light for his informant.

"Heard you were looking for information. That right?" the 'Sannin' turned to face the silhouette of an old man with a cane. The Sannin asked "Do I know you from somewhere?" the figure quickly shook his head saying "No we've never met. Anyway the one you're looking for is a FOXY one."

Jiraiya tilted his head and asked "Muten Roshi?" the revealed turtle hermit screamed "AH! SOMEBODY TALKED! NO ONE IS SAFE!" with that he ran down the street leaving a very confused Sannin.

**End Omake #1.**

**Omake #2: Why the SWA doesn't want Soifon's cooking.**

"Okay, this meeting is underway." The president Yachiru said in her cheery voice with a bowl full of candy on her right. Isane the 4th squad lieutenant said "You know, I noticed that Yachiru-san likes sweets but she never eats any cook…" she was interrupted by her captain and Nemu who both whispered "Don't say the 'C' word." Retsu Unohana then whispered "During one of our meetings Soifon-san brought 'them' and president-san became addicted to 'them'

She stills suffers from the addiction, whatever you do don't say the 'C' word." The silver-haired woman quickly nodded then a black-haired girl named Rukia came in and said "Sorry, I forgot the cookies." Time slowed down as all the women turned to the pink-haired girl who was frozen stiff.

Her pink hair turned navy blue as her eyes became big and seemed to threaten to pop from her eye sockets. She started to grow in size until she was ten feet tall, then she screamed in a deep voice "COOKIEEEEEEEES! COOKIE MONSTER WANTS COOKIES!"

Later that day several bakeries were violently robbed, and were their entire stock was stolen. Cookies were forever banned from the market.

**End Omake #2.**

**A/N. Hope you like my newest chapter, next update will be either Uzumaki Meister, or New Dawn. No flames about Hinata either. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


End file.
